marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Domino Annual Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Greg Land | CoverArtist2 = Frank D'Armata | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Having someone like Outlaw on your side is a damn good thing in this business. Which, by the way, is booming. | Speaker = Domino | StoryTitle1 = Dead Drunk in Dry Gulch | Writer1_1 = Gail Simone | Penciler1_1 = Victor Ibanez | Inker1_1 = Victor Ibanez | Colourist1_1 = Jay David Ramos | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Numerous unnamed Texans * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Terry (saloon patron) * The Ramones * Foo Fighters * Dale Evans * * * Jeenie (a waitress) * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = The Good Fight | Writer2_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler2_1 = Juan Gedeon | Inker2_1 = Juan Gedeon | Colourist2_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Chris Robinson | Editor2_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * ** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Rebound | Writer3_1 = Dennis Hallum | Penciler3_1 = Leonard Kirk | Inker3_1 = Leonard Kirk | Colourist3_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Chris Robinson | Editor3_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = Domino & the RejeX | Writer4_1 = Leah Williams | Penciler4_1 = Natacha Bustos | Inker4_1 = Natacha Bustos | Colourist4_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Chris Robinson | Editor4_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle5 = Saturdays are for the Body Count | Writer5_1 = Leah Williams | Penciler5_1 = Michael Shelfer | Inker5_1 = Michael Shelfer | Colourist5_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Chris Robinson | Editor5_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * Events: * | Solicit = Tales too big for Domino’s best-selling solo series! Neena Thurman’s never worked alone… She keeps her friends close and her lovers closer! FINALLY REVEALED: the origin of Domino’s posse! Colossus and Domino rekindled? Cable takes a bath! Plus: Domino’s not the only mutant wearing her X-gene on her sleeve… don’t miss the first appearance of the RejeX! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}